ROTBTD café jackunzel and merricup
by Kazziiee
Summary: (Blurby thing in first chapter)
1. Intro

Rapunzel, the gorgeous blonde girl with hair down to her waist and a pair of huge green eyes that could stun and make smitten of the most handsome of men.

Merida, the courageous red head with untameable curls and a pair of fists that serve her well with her hobbies of horse riding and archery.

Jack, the loud boy who was misunderstood by everyone he came across, with an accessory of striking blue eyes and coffee brown hair which became impossibly white during the winter.

And last but by no means least, Hiccup, the scrawny brunette who would rather read a book than play video games, with a love for his cat Toothless, Hiccup was surely the most vulnerable of the four.

Four different people with four different personalities, probably the worst four people to own a cafe, but some would argue that the reason their cafe is so successful is because each aspect of their personalities brings life to their customers.


	2. Chapter one

"Merida, I need four Strawberry frappuccinos, two cheese cakes and a cheese burger!" Jack Frost, a tall slender 17 year old called to one of his three best friends after taking the order of table number three.

It was a mystery to everyone as to why they called it a café, it was more of a small restaurant with a minute number of staff. Still, everyone loved it just the same. It was one of the only five starred lots on the block. The hygiene rating was five stars (and all four of them insist it's because of Rapunzel's obsessed cleanliness), they had five stars for standard of food also.

They had decided on staff placement in early days of the café. They all agreed that Rapunzel would be the best for the waitressing job, what with her long blonde hair a health hazard in the kitchen and her annoyingly lovely persona making the customers love her, it seemed as if the most obvious option. Jack was also nominated for a waiter straight away, they figured with him being strikingly handsome that customers would just melt and give him as many tips as they could afford. Hiccup put himself up for chef, with his love for cooking and shy admiration of watching from the sidelines, he made the decision himself that he would be the best for that particular job. Merida, the loudest of the four, next to Jack, was debatably better at striking a bow than she was at either 3 of those jobs. She did the phone work, made reservations, dealt with cheques and basically did what any manager would do. Although, Jack would complain that they all shared the role of manager equally.

Merida passed on the order to Hiccup after bidding farewell to a couple that had just paid for their food. Merida glanced at Jack as he put a 20 dollar bill in the 'tip' box. She nodded at him as if to say 'good work'. Merida also had the role of pepping up everyone. To the naked eye, Merida looked like the slob of the company who did the bare minimum of the work, but in fact, she probably did the most work. Her math was never perfect by all means, but she couldn't deny that her ability to add up faster than an average human was a skill she cherished with her heart and made her position mandatory to keep the café running.

Rapunzel smiled as she wrote down the order she had received from a chubby lady with a boy who was presumably her son.

"Your order will be here in just a jiffy!" Rapunzel stated gleefully.

She walked over to the checkout to give Merida a sheet of paper with the two meals ordered and gave Merida a smile before going back to work. Rapunzel was the smallest, and after Hiccup, the most fragile of the group. She had many confrontations of people complaining that she was too slow, or that her humming when waiting for the table to make a decision was an annoying habit, and the she dealt with it the only way she knew how- by running away and bursting into tears. There were many times where Merida and Rapunzel had to sit in the back room as Merida tried to calm down her blond haired friend and it usually resulted in people becoming even more impatient with now even less people to cater for them. Jack, always having a soft spot for Rapunzel, and more often than not, acting as if an older brother, or even a jealous boyfriend at times, would be the first one to step in and take charge of the situation.

"Jack!" Merida called Jack and motioned him with a swift movement of her hand. Jack excused himself from the table he was serving to listen to what the redhead wanted to say. "What does this say?" She said, pointing to a word on the sheet she had received from him.

He squinted slightly, having difficulty reading it himself. His eyebrows lifted in realisation. "Spaghetti."

"Ah. Ye need to work on yer handwriting, Frost," Merida remarked for the fifth time that week... And it was only Tuesday.

"Yeah, yeah." Jack mumbled, walking back to the table he was serving.

Jack never had trouble with the ladies. Many women who strode in here would never hesitate on tipping Jack in hopes of getting his attention. He'd smile politely and give them a 'thank you', but none of them got closer than maybe slightly touching his hand when he handed them the cheque. It wasn't that he didn't find any of the girls charming or attractive, he just wasn't much of a dater. He told himself when he found the right girl he'd know it, and so far no one in the café had made his lip quiver at all. Well, apart from one girl. Jack was a slim boy but he definitely was not weak. He had strength trained a lot in high school and it was the main reason he had been chosen for so many sports teams. Although, no matter how strong or how experienced he was when it came to physical education, his heart always lay in the heart of this café. But, regardless of that fact, he never lost his knack of a good punch. He hadn't had to use that particular skill yet, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought of it. Most of the time the customers were lovely, and Jack had many customers that found his looks and charm to be quite spectacular and soon became regulars, but every once in a blue moon, a complete douche bag will come in and drown out all the happiness of the café and it would change the whole aura of his most prized possession.

"Hey, Hicc. I've got a few more orders here for ye." Merida chimed to Hiccup, smiling warmly at her favorite lanky friend.

He looked up at her and returned the smile, taking the orders from her strangely manly hands that he couldn't help but find quirkily cute.

"Thanks, Mer."

Hiccup turned to the gas cooker and put in a dish of pasta bake and a separate dish of spaghetti bolognese. He shook the fryer which contained a few portions of chips. Hiccup loved the thrill of owning the kitchen. To most it'd be an unbearably difficult job, but for Hiccup, it was the most enjoyable pleasure that he could ever receive. He loves getting comments from satisfied customers about how his meals were exquisite and they would be back, he was getting appreciated and since no one really saw or knew him, it was never for something in return. Just pure compliments out of the goodness of their heart- and their bellies.

It was just a regular day for the four best friends, little did they know that the next day would be the hardest day they had every experienced, and not because it was black friday, but more like _Pitch Black _friday.

(**That pun tho)**


	3. Chapter two

It was 3 AM and as per every Black Friday, they always opened two hours earlier. Tonight they decided to all stay at Rapunzel's to ensure they all arrived in time for the opening. Rapunzel was the first to awake and gave her apartment a partial sweep in order to keep herself from worrying and making herself even more exhausted upon her arrival this evening. After emptying her dustpan into the bin, she made her way over to the countertop to fill the kettle up with water and place it on the stove.

After turning on the gas, she made her way up to her bedroom and grabbed her work wear, grabbing a hair band as she did so. Making her way into the bathroom, she innocently cursed as she tripped over a pair of socks Merida had left. She picked them up and placed them into the laundry hamper that was located left of the lavatory. After closing the lid, she went into the bathroom and closed the door after her, locking it in place. She first dropped the pair of pink pajama shorts she was wearing and the purple floral underwear to replace it with a clean pair of white briefs. Leaving the same bra on, she placed her white work T-shirt and slid on the black pencil skirt. After zipping up her skirt she grabbed a hairbrush from the side of the sink and began to brush through her knots, being careful not to pull on any loose strands. Completing her daily grooming, she braided her hair and tied it back into a classy bun.

Rapunzel has always taken good care in her blonde locks. She usually trimmed her own hair, but on the odd occasion that she would visit a hairdressers, they ravished in her beautifully cared for maine. The longest it had been in her life was just below her backside, but right now it merely reached her hip bones and was a healthy yet gorgeous length of 36 inches.

Merida was the first Rapunzel had woken up. Rapunzel knew that out of the four that she would take the longest. Although Merida didn't take as much pride in her hair as Rapunzel, she still couldn't deny she spent a huge amount of time taming her fiery locks. Rapunzel smiled at the scene of her three best friends sprawled out on the five seater sofa that her mother had bought her the year before she left for college, which was now an unfortunate memory after her acceptance letter had yet to come. She shook Merida gently, as to not startle her.

"Mer. Come on, you need to get up." Rapunzel cooed softly, giggling as she heard Hiccup take a slow snore.

Merida groaned and slowly lifted her arms to rub her eyes. Taking her arms down, she let out a rather loud yawn, earning a few more groans from Jack who had just awoken from his slumber.

"Okay, well I suppose I don't have to be quiet anymore," Rapunzel stated. "Hiccup. Wake up!" Rapunzel yelled, causing her brown haired friend to fall to the floor in an amusing stumble.

"I'm making coffee. Hiccup, I'll leave breakfast to you." Rapunzel stated, stepping over her friend and joining Jack who had lazily made his way to the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Jack asked, turning his phone on to answer his own question. "Three o'clock?! Why the hell are we up so early?" Jack questioned, burying his head in his arms.

"It's Black Friday." Rapunzel replied matter-of-factly, pouring a cup of coffee for him.

He looked up at her and gave her a nod as if to say thank you. "Yeah, I know but we don't open until five."

"Yes, but we have to get ready and then we have to get the diner ready, and we have to make sure the cookers are clean and that none of the food is out of date and that-"

"Yeah alright, Punz," Jack chuckled lightly, not-so-secretly finding her babbling a cute habit whilst taking a sip of his hot beverage.

Hiccup and Merida were both sprawled out on the floor at this moment and both weren't showing signs of getting up anytime soon.

"Do you think they'll be okay without us?" Merida asked hazily.

"Yeah." Hiccup replied.

"I mean, I know it's black friday but-"

"Wait, what?!" Hiccup shot up with widened eyes. "Damn it, I forgot! We need to get up! Come on." Hiccup ran to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee, almost spilling it as he went back into the lounge to grab his bag of clothes and rushing into the bathroom to get changed.

Merida sighed as she rose from the floor. She slumped into the kitchen, holding the comforter close to her chest.

"You know, the bed hair and the under eye bags is a real good look for you."

"Oh bite me, Jack," Merida retorted, thanking Rapunzel as she placed a cup of coffee beneath her nose.

"Be nice guys. The last thing we need is to get into an argument before we go to work." Rapunzel sang, giving a smile to both of her friends as she sat on Jack's lap.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to drink my coffee." Jack joked, bouncing her on his lap.

Rapunzel gasped slightly as her coffee almost spilled over her.

"Hey!" She hissed, feigning anger.

They both laughed at each other. No one could lie that there was a connection between Jack and Rapunzel, they were basically in a relationship that neither of them knew about. The only thing that they haven't done that couples do is have sex. They've kissed before, granted in a game of truth or dare, or spin the bottle, but they have. It was much different with Merida and Hiccup. Hiccup had told Merida in the past that he liked her, but at the time her parents weren't too keen on dating, well unless he was approved by them, and Merida didn't want to put Hiccup in that predicament. There wasn't anything stopping them now, but neither had bought up the situation as of late, so right now they remained as very good friends.

Hiccup made his way back into the kitchen and sat down. His hair was ruffled slightly and his clothing was perfectly ironed, a very normal thing for Hiccup.

"Aren't you guys going to get ready? This is the most important day of the year." Hiccup asked, addressing Merida and Jack.

"Well, I would if the blonde chick on my lap would get off."

"Jack Frost, I don't think you've ever asked a girl to stop bouncing on your penis."

Rapunzel blushed and lifted herself off of Jack whilst Jack just merely rolled his eyes and took his bag of clothes into the bathroom.

"So, Hiccup," Rapunzel started, "That nice girl from Macy's was asking about you when I went there last night."

"What 'nice girl'?" Hiccup questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You know! That girl. Her name was like Astro or something cool and exotic like that."

"Oh! Astrid. Was she? What did she ask?"

Merida nudged Rapunzel in the hip, making her take a moment to readjust herself from the pain she had just endured.

"What?" Rapunzel whispered. Merida widened her eyes in order to send a message. "Oh. Relax Mer, I'm pretty sure she's gay."

Merida wasn't totally at ease, but she was glad that she at least _seemed _like a lesbian. Rapunzel turned back to Hiccup who was sharing a confused look with Merida.

"Care to share?" Hiccup asked.

"That rhymed!" Rapunzel laughed, using her giggidy personality to change the subject.

Hiccup was about to question further when Jack stated, "Your turn, Red."

Merida lifted herself from her seat, her red cheeks settling down as she stepped into the bathroom to get changed.

/I don't know man it was a filler ;-; /


End file.
